The Tree of Happiness
by WhatTheCensoredXD
Summary: Christmas is just around the corner and nothing is complete without a Christmas tree. For Scott, it isn't just an ordinary tree, but a tree that fills his heart with happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Winter Vacation has finally arrived and the holiday season is on full swing. For those who celebrate Christmas (like me), it is almost here! The presents, the endless amount of food, the competitive rage between my cousins, brothers and I during video games. **

**Oh…and family too… *awkward laugh* **

**So yeah, but for those who don't celebrate Christmas I hope you have a wonderful time with your family during which holiday you celebrate! It's such a joyous time of year with all the music, bright lights and cheerfulness that happens around this time. Also, New Years is coming which means 2013 is coming to an end, but 2014 is around the corner. **

**And TEEN WOLF is coming back! Very excited and with all these commercials I've seen…I just want January 6 to come quicker already. Ugh…anyways: here's the story and I might turn it into a multi chapter (maybe two, three chapters). I'm not sure…maybe in the reviews you can tell me if I should do it or not. **

**Enjoy ^_^! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

"Do you really have to go, mom?" Scott expressed his disappointment through his thick, brown eyes as he followed his mother downstairs. Melissa merely sighed once again as she reached for her scarf and coat and quickly bundled herself up to face the chilly temperatures that were dropping low quickly.

"I'm sorry, Scott," she apologized as she stared at her son sadness while placing her gloves on each hand. "The hospital called for me since it's getting quite busy and I just can't say no."

"I know, but I was looking forward on getting the tree," he whined like a small child at his mom. Scott wasn't ashamed to admit it since getting the Christmas tree was one of the times he and his mom bonded. They had always done this for as long as his mind could remember; the smell of the freshly, green pine trees that lined up in rows for showcase. He would excitedly jump on his seat inside the car, his little gloved hands plastered against the glass window as his mom would slowly put the car into park. He would eagerly rush outside and step on the earthy ground before running to the tallest tree he could lay his innocent eyes on while clutching onto his inhaler. Scott could still hear the voice of his mom screaming in worry every time he would run out knowing the state he was in with his asthma.

Melissa grabbed her purse. "I know, I know. I was also looking forward to it too, Scott, but the hospital." Scott deeply sighed, but he knew this was an important reason considering it was her job. Knowing there was no way to persuade his mom out of this, he was about to let her leave until another voice entered Scott's ears.

"How about we get the tree?" Isaac casually strolled by with a glass of water in his hand. His crystal blue eyes seem to lift up the spirits that were crushed inside Scott's soul. "I know how much it means for Scott and…I wouldn't mind tagging along."

A gleeful smile appeared on both faces of the McCalls and Melissa quickly dug into her purse. She handed Scott the money that she had put aside for the Christmas tree and quickly hugged the two.

"Thank you, Isaac! I'll be back before 11!"

With Melissa slipping outside the door, Scott turned to face his fellow friend and roommate. "Thanks, Isaac. Wanna call up Stiles since my mom took the car?"

"I'll get ready."

Scott nodded happily before taking out his phone and calling Stiles.

* * *

"I'm not sure about that one, Scott," Stiles argued as his scratched his chin while analyzing the green tree in front of him. Isaac and Stiles stood beside each other as Scott pointed out the tree he believed to be "the one", but Stiles shook his head. "I'm not feeling it."

"Stiles! It's good," Scott tried to convince him as he gestured his gloved hand up and down as if he were one of those women on a game show revealing the prize. "The height is good and it's at a good price too."

"But it's so…I don't know: wide. Kinda chubby," he pathetically answered and Isaac rolled his eyes while a small chuckle escaped from his lips. "I feel like we should look at the other trees before deciding on one. I'm sure there are others that are better than this one."

"How is a tree 'chubby'?"

Stiles shrugged. "Listen, I just can't see this in your house. If I could picture it in your living room: then I know it's the one and besides, the color on it just looks awful. The green seems as if it's fading below," he pointed out and Scott raised an eyebrow, but gazed at it a bit closely. He realized Stiles was right and placed the tree back before walking down the aisles to discover the 'perfect tree'.

It was a challenge because each time one of them found "the one", the others would bash on it.

"It's too short," Scott complained.

"Too narrowed," Isaac criticized.

"The color is too bright," Stiles fussed.

It was a repeated cycle.

"Too wide."

"Too tall."

"Oh god, that's just ugly."

"Stiles!"

"What?" He raised his hands in surrender. "I mean that tree looks like it's dead!"

Scott shook his head before walking further down. He held a small smile on his face though and carefully eyed each tree that stood straight and ready to be bought. They all looked the same, but at the same time looked different from one another. They were either too short, too tall, too wide or too narrowed: they just didn't convince Scott at all. He was surprised to realize he was this picky, but considering how his mom was every time the two of them shop, it seemed as if he inherited this trait from her.

He continued his search as the cool temperatures seem to have dropped further. It was so cold that Scott was able to see his own breath that appeared into the crisp, cool air. Although he wasn't freezing, due to the heated body temperature he held which was one of the perks on being a werewolf, he still had to put on a coat due to him being out in public. That and Stiles forced him to wear one. He even made Isaac wear the hat so he ears wouldn't get cold and the beta didn't argued.

As his thick boots stomped the ground, he bounced from one tree to the next before stopping. His eyes had widen as he calmly approached the tree that was in front of him. His fingers gently caressed one of the needles on the tree as he took in the healthy pine green color that shined against the moonlight. The height was perfect nor was it to wide or too narrowed.

It was the perfect Christmas tree.

"Guys!" He hollered over his shoulders while waving his hand. "I think I found the tree!"

Hearing their footsteps rush towards him, Scott gazed at the tree again with pride. It was indeed perfect and he wanted to buy it. Stiles clasped his hand onto the werewolf's shoulder as he approved of it with a nod and Isaac gave two thumbs up with a pearl like smile.

They had found the tree.

* * *

The door was kicked opened and the tip of the tree entered inside the house. Scott carried the front part of the Christmas tree while Isaac held the back. The two werewolves headed to the living room where they had plan to place the tree while Stiles happily strolled in as he sipped on some hot chocolate.

As the boys firmly placed the tree on the stand, they backed up and admired the view. Stiles hummed as he approached the two of them while sipping on the hot drink.

"Well, that wasn't half bad," he mused and Isaac glared at him.

"You didn't even carry the tree!"

"I carried your drinks," he defended himself quickly while showing them the two hot chocolates in the plastic tray they were in. "Besides: I was supervising."

Scott decided to intervene before things got ugly. "Okay, okay. Let's just stop this nonsense and focus on what's really important: decorating the tree. My mom has them upstairs in the closet so I'll go get them."

As Scott quickly stepped out from the living room, Stiles calmly faced Isaac as he took in another sip from his hot beverage. The human teen gestured his hand to the other two hot chocolates that sat on the table and Isaac sighed while grabbing one.

Stiles grinned.

* * *

"Hey, can you pass me another red ornament?" Isaac asked Stiles and the boy dug through the container before handing him one. Stiles was sitting on the floor with his legs wrapped around the box like a small child. He had covered himself with some silver garlands and Scott knew better than to question him why he had done that. Scott had quickly did some last-minute fixes on the lights that happily blinked blue, green, red and orange colors according to the rhythm of the song that was playing.

"There," Isaac grinned proudly as his fingers moved away from the tree. "It's perfect…wait! The star. Scott, do you want to put it up?"

"Sure," he agreed as he grabbed a chair from the kitchen. Climbing on top of it, Isaac had handed him the golden star. As he carefully extended his arm to reach the tip, he gently placed the topper and came down from the chair. Taking a step back, Scott had his hands glued to his waist as his brown eyes gazed against the tree, taking in the breathtaking scene. Memories of his childhood had begun to flood through his mind like a waterfall; he began to remember when he had helped his mom put on the candy canes even if he tried to sneak one under his shirt, yet his mom would somehow know he had stolen a candy cane.

But it was that star.

That golden star made him realize of his childhood days. It would remind him of the good times he and his mom would spend even when his dad had left them. That star had always represented the strength and bond that was always there even through the toughest times in Scott's life.

The door had opened and all three heads turned to see Melissa shuffle inside as she took off her hat and unzipped her coat. The woman looked up and gasped at the sight of the tree that lit like an angel descending from heaven. Her smile was wide as she approached the three of them with her eyes beaming with happiness.

"Did you three do this?"

Scott rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckle. "Yeah…"

"It's beautiful," she praised warmly at her son. Caught off guard, Scott was surprised to be embraced tightly in a hug, the love radiating off from her had made his memories rush back into his vision again. He wasn't embarrassed at all and accepted the hug before the two pulled away and watched as his mom give equal hugs to Isaac and Stiles. "Well, you boys must be starving!"

"Food!" Stiles screamed in delight and the woman laughed before heading off to the kitchen with the ecstatic boy in tow. Isaac tapped Scott's shoulder as he nodded his head towards the direction in which his mom left and the two teens quickly followed to where Stiles was at.

But Scott had stopped to eye the tree again.

His heart warmed as it began to fill with love and joy. It was something that Scott never grew tired of feeling. He slowly turned his head away and headed for the kitchen where he could easily hear the happy chatter and laughter being made.

It was something he would never forget.

* * *

**There it is! I think I've decided to make another chapter or two, but it won't be long. Anything is appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I just want to say thank you to everyone who had favored, reviewed or alerted this story. Originally I just planned this to be a one-shot, but I believe it could be a bit longer. That and I'm in a holiday mood, so yeah. I'm not sure how long this might be, probably less than five chapters so we'll see where the wind takes me. **

**Here's chapter two!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski was heading upstairs knowing his son was in his room. Since winter vacation had arrived and there was no school for almost a week or so, it meant that Stiles would sleep until noon. The single father had already gotten used to this so it didn't bother him as much as before. His feet reached the top of the second floor and he walked towards the door of Stiles' room. Seeing as it was halfway opened, the sheriff decided to enter on his own.

"Stiles, I'm heading to-"

"DAD!"

The sheriff was taken by surprised as he was roughly pushed outside of the room with the door slamming shut in his face. The man blinked rapidly as he processed what had happened in a short amount of time before a heavy scowl appeared on his annoyed face. He then pounded against the door.

"Stiles! Open this door right _now_!" He ordered with a furious tone. What he did hear was the shuffling noises of his son's feet scurrying across the floor, the ruffle sounds of paper being shoved somewhere in the drawers and a heavy thud before Stiles cautiously opened the door. He only revealed his head as his eyes landed on his father who raised a curious eyebrow at his direction.

"H-Hey, dad," he breathed out while trying to remain cool. "I see you gotta a new haircut. Really brings out the eyes and your cheek bones. You know those are your best features right? I mean, you could probably make Heidi Klum jealous-"

The sheriff abruptly lifted his hand in the air. "Stop. What are you doing in your room that caused you to push me out here?"

Stiles glanced over his shoulder while casually coughing. "Well…it's kinda _top-secret_."

"Top secret?"

"Yeah," he nodded while adjusting himself against the door frame. "Meaning that I can't exactly _tell_ you. It's a delicate issue that only a few people shall know, you know?"

The sheriff was getting impatient. "Stiles…"

"Dad! I can't tell you since I'm not sure if you might get my gift at Scott's party that's coming up," he quickly explained with a serious tone. "It will ruin the surprise and you might tell someone at the party! Besides, I don't know what you got for the party."

Stiles' dad became tense as the boy cocked his head to the side with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "You didn't get anything did you?"

"Well…it's, um, it's on lay-away," the sheriff told a pathetic excuse and Stiles snorted. "Okay, okay. I didn't get anything-"

"And you have, like, three more days to get something," he reminded him which didn't help the stressed out man at all. Stiles sighed as he decided to help out his old man. "Listen, it's the 21st now. The party isn't until the 24th around seven, so just get something…something weird."

"Weird?"

"I guess, I'm not sure since whatever you get could be given to _anyone_ at the party, including me," he explained and the sheriff rubbed his chin with his fingers. "Just head downtown after work or during your break and find the first thing you see, but make sure it's PG-13-"

"Stiles!"

The boy raised his hands in the air. "Hey! There is that shop for 'adults'…I'm just giving you a heads up."

His dad merely shook his head before walking downstairs.

* * *

"So what are you doing for Christmas, Dr. Deaton?" Scott kindly asked as he held the small husky puppy in his arms. The puppy happily wagged his tail as he continued to playfully bite Scott's thumb as if it were a chew toy. Scott chuckled, but didn't mind at all as his finger rubbed against the puppy's white fur. The doctor merely smiled at the scene unfolding in front of him as he was putting away some medicine in the proper cabinets.

"Not much," he honestly answered while grabbing a pile of papers. "I'll probably spend some time with my sister at our family's ranch."

"That's pretty cool," Scott hummed while placing the puppy in the cage. "I wanted to know since my mom wanted me to invite you and Ms. Morrell to our Christmas party, but you seem to have other plans."

Dr. Deaton flashed him a genuine smile as he headed outside of the room."That was very sweet of her."

"Yeah, everyone is coming," Scott added as he dusted himself while following the doctor. "Stiles, his dad, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, even Derek will come," the teenage alpha was surprised to see who was on the guest list. "My mom somehow convinced him to come to the party. To this day I don't know what she said."

Dr. Deaton chuckled as he organized the papers on his desk. "Do you mind if I ask if your father will be invited as well or no?"

Scott's mouth went into a thin line as he gazed down on the desk. "No. My mom doesn't want him anywhere near the house and I agree. Even Isaac feels that my dad coming would such a horrible idea knowing what he did to us…"

"Understandable," the wise man stated as he stood straight behind the desk. "The pain that your father has left inside of you wouldn't be easy enough to forget. I'm not telling you that you should, just merely a suggestion, but I do believe that forgiveness is one that you must give to your father."

Scott snapped his head up as he narrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why? Why should I forgive the man who abandoned my mother and I because he was so focused on his job? He barely paid much attention to me because his job always came first. It was always him and never me…"

Dr. Deaton circled around his desk as he slowly approached the crushed boy. Gently squeezing his shoulders, Scott stared at him with broken orbs that glowed against the light that entered through the window.

"Because, Laurence Sterne once said: _Only the brave know how to forgive…a coward never forgave; it is not in his nature._ Forgiveness is one of the few things that shines lights on those who contain the courage inside of themselves while the ones who are afraid merely hide in the shadows. You are brave, Scott. You have proven that to not only me, but to everyone around you," the doctor then pointed his finger at Scott's heart. "Most importantly, you have proven that to yourself."

Scott gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Deaton. You always know the right thing to say."

"It's what I do."

* * *

Allison puts the car into park in the large lot.

The seventeen year old shuts off the engine, the silence quietly brewing as her hands loosely held the wheel. She had to find the gift to bring for Scott's party and she had completely forgotten about it until yesterday. Allison wasn't sure what to buy though considering her gift could be randomly picked by someone, so it was difficult to choose. She wondered if her dad had already bought something, but he hadn't said a word about what he had gotten.

Snatching her purse from the passenger's seat, she quickly exited the car and made her way through the parking lot until she had reached for the elevator to head inside the mall. When Allison had reached the second floor, the doors flew opened to show frantic shoppers zigzagging left and right with large bags in hands. People of various ages where running in and out of stores to snatch the deals that were plastered everywhere on the large, glass windows.

Allison quickly made her space into the vast sea of people rushing to their destination, but she felt totally lost in everything. Everyone that walked past her knew what they needed to get, while she came here with an empty mind and her wallet full of cash. She wasn't sure what store to go to first or what gift to buy.

It was frustrating, but she couldn't give up.

As her eyes bounced from one store to another, she wasn't entirely convinced by it. They all looked the same, each offering things that frankly didn't stand out for her. Allison wanted to get something that was…funny. That could bring some laughter and ease to the group; it was something that everyone dearly needed with all the deadly events that had happened in the past.

The huntress shivered mentally as she pushed those dark thoughts away.

Her brown boots clicked against the titled floors of the mall, but its noises were drowned by the loud sounds of people talking and children screaming at the sight of Santa Claus. Then, in an instant, a store had caught her eye. She wasn't sure what it was, but it stood out from the rest of the commercialized stores that were lined up together. Quickly breaking apart from the line, Allison held the handle and went inside where she was greeted with a sense of warmth.

It was inviting and refreshing, the lights slightly dimmed with various toys that ranged from all ages. It was quite small, but the items that were on the shelves made up for the space of this store. Allison cheerfully strolled down the aisles, her eyes lingering from very hilarious toys such as a Darth Vader nutcracker to amazing one such as a jellyfish that glows on water.

As she turned the corner, she wasn't paying attention and bumped into a person. Allison whipped her head around, the waves twirling into place as she immediately apologized for her actions that happened.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" She squeaked as she lifted her head to see the person she bumped. To her surprised, it was Stiles' dad. "Mr. Stilinski?"

The sheriff dusted his coat and stared at the young woman. "Allison. I'm very sorry for not watching where I walk."

She shook her head. "No, it was my fault. I was seeing this toy behind me and bumped into you by accident."

Knowing it could go forever, the sheriff decided on one thing. "How about we just forget about what happened. So, I see you're also doing some last-minute shopping as well, huh?"

"Guilty," she confessed with a small giggle. "But yes I am. I just have a difficult time finding out which gift to get."

"Same here considering they will be picked by random at the party," he noted and Allison nodded. "Well, I'll leave you alone so you can get your shopping done. I'll see you at Scott's house, Allison."

The girl simply waved. "Goodbye!"

When the sheriff had disappeared, Allison spun around, but stopped dead in her tracks. She lets out a quiet laugh and approaches closer to what she had seen. It was perfect and would certainly give a roaring laugh to whoever gets the gift.

Allison grabbed it and headed to the cash register.

* * *

Isaac sat on the soft couch in comfortable silence.

He was watching the Christmas special of Spongebob Squarepants with a bag of chips to his side. The sun was setting slowly outside, the bright colors of red, yellow and orange mixing beautifully together and giving off a sense of relaxation for him. The teenager was all alone in the McCall house with the only noises being made came from Spongebob's high-pitched voice and the steady heartbeat of Isaac.

Sitting at the corner of the living room was the Christmas tree that was brightly lit with all its glory. It had been two weeks since he, Scott and Stiles had went to buy it when Melissa was called to the hospital. With him being alone, Isaac gazed his ocean eyes at the tree that lit like the heavens; when growing up, he used to remember being excited on going to buy the Christmas tree with his family.

His dad.

His mom.

His brother.

Just the four of them. It was a time of innocence. A time where everything flowed right and nothing was out-of-place. He could still remember the beautiful smile that shined from his mother, her soft voice being heard in the distance. He could still remember when him and his brother, Camden, would play hide-and-seek when they were younger. When they grew older, they would stop, but substituted by throwing snowballs if it snowed.

He could still remember his dad, the heartiness in his eyes beamed when he purchased the tree with his wife standing beside him. Decorating was another bonding experience for Isaac as his mother was just a master-mind with everything that had to do with decorations. Her delicate fingers would dress up the plain, pine tree into a magnificent masterpiece that Isaac would see in those holiday movies on TV. Sometimes their tree would be better than what the movies showed since they didn't have his mom's help for it.

Then it was the gold star.

That was Isaac's favorite part: to put the star at the top of the tree. Every year, he and his brother would take turns on putting the star up. Before his mother had died, Isaac had placed the star at the top of the tree with his mother giving him a kiss on the cheek. It was a kiss that only a mother could give to her child.

A kiss that held many emotions.

A kiss that brought warmth and security to Isaac.

A kiss that was wrapped in love.

After his mom died, everything died with her. Going to get the tree was never the same as Isaac's father would yell at them for not behaving. Before his mom died, they would always get a large tree, a large tree that seemed to belong in a mansion. After the death of his mother, Isaac's dad would simply buy the cheapest one. It was usually small and lacked the beautiful coating of green that they would normally buy.

Those were the dark times that Isaac held inside his mind, but now they were over. Being a member in the McCall household had revived the child that seemed to have been lost years ago. That little child that was mindlessly roaming through the dark forest with no light in sight. A little child that was painfully scared and miserable every time Christmas made its way around, but Scott and Melissa had helped him see the light again. They had helped him embrace the holiday with joy instead of fear.

They had made him apart of the family, something that he was lacking and he greatly appreciated it all. He appreciated what they had done and no amount of gifts could ever repay for the generosity the two had given him which is why he was baffled about how Scott's dad would leave him.

The two were such selfless people and they didn't deserve the way that man had treated them.

"His loss," Isaac lowly mumbled while gazing at the tree.

The tree that had revived him once again.

* * *

**Chapter two is done. So yeah, lots of emotions…As for the party, I already planned out what each person gets and it was quite fun! Anything is appreciated ^_^! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas Eve and Happy Holidays everyone!**

**I hope you are all enjoying time with your family or beloved ones :D! I'll keep this message short, so enjoy this next chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

Many movies or television shows Scott had seen when growing up had always had snow falling down on Christmas day or Christmas Eve at night. Snow had always seem to come down on cue, the little white snowflakes dropping softly on the ground as it blanketed the streets with innocence and purity. That was just how it was, but in reality: this type of weather rarely happened only on a few occasions where it would be truly considered as a "white christmas". The first time it had happened was when he was five years old and he could easily remember that time.

His chocolate-brown eyes filled with excitement as it was the morning of Christmas day. Him rushing down the large steps that were an obstacle for him which separated his eager hands from the gifts that were patiently waiting for him underneath the decorated Christmas tree. He would be the first one to wake up as soon as the clock had struck seven, his small footsteps alerting his parents who slept in their room.

His mother would be the second to wake up while his father was always the last to leave the bed; sometimes it took Melissa a few minutes to forcefully wake him up and it was often with a pillow being thrown on his tired face. The man was already used to this, but she somehow made each hit different from the next every single year.

In this memory, Scott would remember when his father would sit on the couch, his tired smile forming on his face when the boy would open his large gifts. Considering he was an only child, majority of the gifts were for him and back then, Scott hadn't mind at all. His mother would often scold her husband for buying so many large gifts as she was worried on their son becoming spoiled, but the older man would brush it aside.

It wasn't until Scott grew older that those large gifts were just reminders of his dad buying his son's happiness or forgiveness. All those large gifts were just there so his dad would get off the hook from him missing games Scott would play or any school play he might have come late to or just simply cancelled due to "work".

It was always that: work.

His work was more valuable than his son's school play on the Wizard of Oz.

Scott sighed as he maneuvered his eyes away from the tree that was filled with various gifts underneath. The party was on full swing as most of the guest had arrived, bring the party vibe with them. Christmas music was playing around the living room as everyone helped themselves to the appetizers his mom had made. There was even a buffet station in the kitchen, but considering that there was five werewolves in the house: the buffet station had barely survived. There were a few cookies scattered here and there and Melissa had given up with refilling if it meant getting up every half an hour.

The TV was on to a Christmas special, but was put on mute as the music played. Scott carried his soda as he made his way to where most of his friends were seated on the couch and chatting like normal teenagers. A smile had made its way on Scott's face as the scene caused his heart to become large and warm. After all the murderous weeks all of them had to endure, physically, mentally and emotionally, they finally had a time to rest and be like teens.

Teens who should focus on having fun and being young.

"…and that is why I hope twerking should be illegal next year," Stiles finished off as soon as Scott approached the small group. The alpha's eyes landed on his best friend who held his finger high in the air with a bag of chips in another hand. Lydia and Allison rolled their eyes at Stiles' preaching session while Isaac munched on some lasagna that Chris Argent had brought with him to the party. Everyone was surprised to discover that he was a pretty good cook and the hunter wasn't sure to be offended or take it as a compliment.

He took it as a compliment anyway.

"Why? It's not that bad," Aiden argued as his examined his nails. Lifting his head, a mischievous smirk had appeared. "Not if you have the right ass."

"Aiden!" The girls scolded, their glares beating down heavily on the werewolf, but the boy merely shrugged as if it hadn't affected him. Isaac boasted out in laughter and almost choked on the lasagna that was in his mouth. Stiles immediately patted his back while in the back of his head hoped he didn't need to do CPR on him.

Derek strolled in with a stoic expression, but his eyebrow quirk at the scene that was unfolding. The beta werewolf heard the conversation happening from the kitchen as he went to get some more food that was on the counter. It was times like this about why he agreed to come along considering he wasn't too great with social activities or contact, but he did. In all honesty, it was difficult for him to decline the invitation as Melissa came to his apartment (he was surprised that she found where he lived although Isaac, Scott or Stiles would have told her) and kindly told him to come. The twenty-something-year old politely declined as he argued him being there would just be awkward for him, but the older woman wouldn't buy it.

_"Derek, even though the two of us haven't had some time to talk," she started out when she slowly approached him with her brown eyes gazing at him without hesitation. "I do know all the events that had happened to you. All these killings, these bizarre creatures appearing left and right terrorizing our community and how you feel the need to protect the innocent, but you're still a man who is still learning to grow up." _

_Melissa gently placed her hand, a warm hand that curled on Derek's cool arm. The werewolf blinked from the sudden contact as the hand sent a surge of emotions and feelings throughout his body. That one single action hand had caused his bright, emerald eyes to stared straight into Melissa's brown ones. It was in this short moment that Melissa reminded him of his mother, the wisdom and safety embracing him as he felt scared and alone. It had surprised him as he saw the mirrored characteristics Scott's mom shared with his. _

_"You're young, Derek," she broke the comfortable silence between them. "You're stressed out and you need time to relax and enjoy your life. Forget some of the responsibilities that are looming on your shoulders because every wise person knows when to cool off and refresh their minds. Life sure throws curveballs in order for us to screw up, but we must know when to step aside and take a drink or two." _

_Derek cocked his head to the side slightly. "Will it make you happy, and leave me alone, if I do come to the party?" _

_Melissa gave him a stern look, but it quickly disappeared. "Yes. Yes it will." _

_The young man thought it over for a moment and sighed. "Fine. I'll come." _

_"Wise choice," she grinned happily before heading for the exit. Without turning around, she screamed, "Party begins at seven; if you don't show within an hour, I will personally find you and drag you to my house myself." _

_The door soon closed and Derek's mouth twitched into a light smirk. _

_Melissa was just like his mom. _

…And that's how he ended up here, leaning against the door frame with a plate of cookies in hand. He would have stayed a bit longer there, but Danny and Ethan sort of took over and began having their moment of some innocent PDA. Derek knew he had to flee as it felt completely awkward and not even his deadly, infamous glare would make them disappear so he merely decided to go back to the living room and happened to witness Stiles patting on Isaac's back.

He certainly cannot believe he associates with them.

A cough interrupted Derek's train of thought.

As he snapped his head to his right, the beta was surprised to see Chris Argent standing by his side, a cup of egg nog in his hand. The widower shoved his other hand inside his pocket and Derek's eyes travelled up to the man's head where a Santa hat sat.

"So," Chris began the conversation and Derek remained silent with an amused expression. It wasn't everyday that an Argent and a Hale would casually converse with each other in public. "Enjoying the festivities tonight?"

He nodded. "Very much. Got some cookies."

"I see," Chris acknowledged the plate that Derek held towards his chest. "They're pretty tasty; did you happened to try my lasagna by any chance?"

"I did. Very delicious."

"Thank you. Made it myself," he lightly bragged with a slight chuckle; he then inched closer towards the werewolf, his breath smelling every bit of egg nog. "The secret is within the sauce. Always use fresh tomatoes. Never store bought."

Derek nodded. "Good to hear."

"Oh my god," Stiles' voice boomed loudly in the living room. "Allison your dad is having a legit conversation with Derek. And they're _not_ tearing each other to shreds."

Derek growled in annoyance. "Shut up, Stiles."

This was one of the few reasons as to why Derek never came to parties.

* * *

As the night went on, so did the level of craziness a bit; while there was strictly no alcoholic beverages allowed in the McCall house, even for the adults, the young teens somehow found themselves a bit silly. The music blasted from the speakers that were plugged in from Scott's laptop; he made sure the songs were based on Christmas, but Aiden somehow changed it and decided to put a _different_ kind of song.

"_Make me your Aphrodite _

_Make me your one and only_

_Don't make me your enemy_

_Your enemy_

_Your enemy_"

The sensual sounds coming from the speakers made everyone lift their heads up in confusion as to the sudden change in music. One minute it was "Deck the Halls" and next it was one of the newest songs from Katy Perry echoing around the living room. Stiles raised his cup in the air, his head bopping to the rhythm as Aiden laughed at everyone's expressions.

"Seriously, Aiden?" Scott asked as he tried to be unamused, but the smile that was cracking through his façade failed him. His mom had entered, her face very confused as to the new tone of music playing, but Scott simply shrugged at her direction. The nurse just gave up as it was no use to burst the bubble of the party. Walking back to the kitchen, Aiden lets out a satisfied cheer as the song continued with the beat dropping.

It was a smooth rhythm that made everyone dance, may it be standing up or sitting down in their seats. The sound was just very infectious to ones ear with everyone become a victim of Katy's luscious voice that came from the speakers. After it was done, Scott made him put it back to the Christmas songs and the twin obliged to the request.

* * *

Stiles carefully peered underneath the Christmas tree as he wanted to sneak a peek on the gifts. Unfortunately, a hand had gripped the collar of his shirt as he was yanked away from the tree. The teen was spun around and faced his father who gave him a stern glare while the boy sheepishly laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Stiles, we're going to exchange the gifts in five minutes," his dad tried to reason with him with as much patience as possible. "Can you at least wait until then? The gifts aren't going anywhere."

"Ugh, but I just want to know which gift is the coolest," he argued with his dad. "What if I accidentally choose a sucky one?"

Isaac lifted his head. "That's just rude."

"Well you'll just have to stick with it," the sheriff stated as he ignored the 'hey' from the teenager in the distance. As he walked away from his son, Stiles focused on his phone since it was just only five minutes. Apparently the time went slow like a snail as the minute never changed, even after he did the Mississippi count in his head.

The five minutes were pure agony for Stiles as he had to keep himself occupied; he tried everything from surfacing through his phone, trying to strike up a discussion with Derek which ended with him getting a death threat and counting the ornaments that were on the tree. It was just the gifts were teasing him, calling after him in their sweet voices that tickled the ears of Stiles. He might just go insane as everyone around him was normal; it was as if they were effected by the hypnotizing sounds that drifted away from under the tree.

His eyes darted back to the clock.

11:59

It was one more minute and Stiles' leg bounced as he took a seat besides Allison. The boy gave himself some encouraging words as he chanted silently. He could do this as it was just one minute, one measly minute until the clock struck twelve and they could exchange gifts. He glanced at the tree once more to look at all the presents. Some were small while others were larger and he was hoping to be first in order to get the largest one.

He wanted to be first.

"It's twelve!" Ethan screamed happily as he called over everyone. It was indeed twelve and Stiles was hyped up, his insides were bouncing as if he ate a sugary breakfast this morning. He just wanted to get a gift and open it while also seeing the reaction to the person getting his gift. It was just perfect that who ever got his should appreciate it very much.

He had spent money on it…

Melissa quickly entered the room. "All right, all right. Before we start exchanging gifts, I want everyone to quickly write their names on the piece of paper and place them in this Santa hat."

As they quickly scribbled their names and dropped them inside, Melissa took the honor on mixing them around before choosing one. As she unfolding the paper, she read out the name that was chosen from the hat.

"Allison goes first!"

The huntress was very giddy as she moved forward to the tree and knelt; the girl wasn't sure what to pick as it was just various presents to choose from, but she finally settled on a box that was very tall in length with a green bow on top. She then took her seat and immediately lifted the lid of the box only to hold a black ninja umbrella.

"Oh gosh," Allison cried in fits of giggles. She covered her mouth as her white teeth shined with the smile growing large. Chris couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else and Allison began to ask who gave it.

Danny raised his hand. "You're welcome."

"Suits her perfectly," Ethan remarked and Allison chuckled as she gently placed the umbrella back inside the box. Melissa pulled out another paper and read the next guest out loud.

"Aiden."

The twin werewolf clapped his hands together. "All right!"

He run towards the tree and took the largest present that sat quietly underneath. Stiles cried mentally as it was the present he was eying at; with the boy placing the box on the coffee table, he ripped off the gift wrapping paper that covered a large, velvet box. Opening the lid, his eyes narrowed together in confusion as he took out a white envelope; inside held a $20 iTunes gift card and he eyed everyone around the room.

"Okay, whose gift was this?"

"Mine," Derek confidently stated with a small smirk, his green eyes tinted with mischief. "Go nuts."

"Go nuts," Aiden mimicked his words, but took the gift card, and large box, with him to his seat. Melissa sent him a proud look before reaching inside the bag for the next guest.

She opened the paper. "Well…it's the sheriff himself."

Stiles' dad calmly approached the tree and easily snatched a small box with blue wrapping paper that held snowmen around it. His fingers ripped the paper off and saw two snowballs with faces on them. He then read the title that was written in bold red colors.

"Showing Snowballs?"

"When you throw them, they shout," Isaac pipped up to explain his gift. "Figured it would be nice."

The sheriff nodded as he examined the snowballs. "I like it. Thank you, Isaac."

As the man returned to his spot, Melissa called out the next name. This time it was her son and the alpha eagerly went towards the tree; with his eyes scanning the remaining gifts, he finally settled with a large bag that had candy-canes on it. Pulling out the colorful tissue paper from the bag, his hands gripped tightly on the bag and lets out a roar of laughter.

"Show us! What did you get?" Exclaimed his mother and Scott did with fresh tears on the corners of his eyes. In his right hand was a horse head mask and everyone knew why Scott reacted the way he did. Melissa quickly took a picture of her son with his gift with a large smile that somewhat hurt her cheeks, but she didn't care. "Who brought this?"

"Me," Allison coughed out her answer as her face was flushed in red. Scott snapped his head at her direction while thanking his former girlfriend for the, unsuspecting, present. The boy walked off as he beamed proudly at the mask that was now his to keep. Melissa quickly called out the next name and it was Derek.

The young man briskly headed to the tree where he randomly snatched a gift without a second thought. He just wanted to get a gift and be done with it already so he didn't mind if it wasn't the smallest. Opening up the Christmas bag, his mouth formed a frown as he took out what was inside and held it in his palm.

It was a grumpy cat stuffed animal.

"Who would have thought the chances of him getting _my_ present," Ethan howled as he bent his head backwards due to the laughter in his body. Aiden gave his brother a high-five as the werewolf wiggled his eyebrows at Derek.

"Go nuts," he repeated the phrase the green-eyed man told him and the man glared, but didn't say anything as he walked away. As Melissa calmed everyone down she slipped her hand inside the bag and pulled out the next name. "Yeah, Ethan!"

"This is so hard to choose…" he mumbled as he wasn't sure what was inside. All the other gifts he had seen weren't that bad, so he chose a medium-sized box with a silver ribbon on top. Unwrapping the box, he clutched it tightly as his eyes widen. "A portable ping-pong set! How awesome!"

Chris stood in the background with his arms crossed over as he saw the joy in the eyes that came from the boy; he had known about his history along with his brother and knew they didn't deserve to go through that. They were young and easily manipulated by someone with higher power, just like how his own father manipulated his sister, Kate. As Ethan showed everyone the gift, the sheriff inched closer towards the hunter as he nudged his side.

"That was your gift wasn't it?"

Chris simply nodded. "Who doesn't like a good game of ping-pong?"

* * *

**Okay, that's chapter three! I think I have one more chapter and then I'll finish this story; I'll continue the other six characters in the next chapter. Also, I have this vision on how to end the story, but I'm not sure if it would be good or not. I don't know…I'll see. **

**Once again: **

**Merry Christmas Eve to everyone! (Or Christmas for those who are ahead of the Eastern Time here in NYC) and Happy Holidays!**

**Anything is appreciated! Until next time…**

_**-WhatTheCensoredXD **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the lateness on this chapter. It is no longer Christmas, but Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it ^_^! Here's the last chapter of this story, so I hope you all enjoy it :D! **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**_

* * *

There were six people left remaining to choose their gifts that were underneath the tree. None knew what was in store for them as the choices so far were either hilarious or quite creative. Stiles' legged bounced rapidly as he waited, with impatience, for his name to be picked from the Santa hat that Melissa held in her hands. So far six went which meant six presents remained for him to pick.

Fortunately, luck was on his side now.

"Stiles," Melissa called out his name from the paper. The boy clapped as he rubbed his hands while jumping from his seat on the coach. Approaching the tree, he knelt and his eyes surveyed each gift carefully, taking note of their sizes and bright colors. It was him who took the most time out of everyone that went so far and he didn't hear the grunts that escaped Isaac's mouth as his foot tapped impatiently. He, too, wanted to get his gift, but Stiles was taking his sweet time that he was close on shoving some random present in his hands and calling a day. Scott felt the tension that was building inside his friend and the alpha quickly clasped his hand on Isaac's strong shoulder. It was that control, a certain control that only an alpha held that could cause Isaac to calm down.

Scott cupped the side of his face as he hollered, "Hurry up, Stiles!"

"Don't pressure me!" Stiles yelled before turning back to the tree. Sighing, he closed his eyes and let fate do his thing; snatching a random bag, he stood up as his eyes opened. Digging through the bag, he took out an item shaped as a box and began to unwrap it. Finally, he held a Nick Furry POP Marvel box and he smiled brightly. "Sweet!"

"You're welcome," cheered Aiden from the background as he twirled the gift card between his fingers. Stiles saluted him with two fingers before strutting himself back to his seat; Melissa reached inside the hat again and called out Isaac's name.

The werewolf dusted his pants as he breathed out, "Finally! Thought I had to wait _forever_."

"You just hating 'cause I got the Nick Fury box," Stiles gloated with pride; he then opened the box and took out the small figure to showcase everyone and tapped on his head. "It's even a bobble-head!"

Isaac rolled his eyes as he neared the Christmas tree. Unlike Stiles, who took his sweet time choosing a gift, Isaac immediately chose one that was the closest to him and began to tear the silver wrapping. Throwing them aside, his eyes widen as he held a storm trooper nutcracker.

Stiles laughed loudly. "You got my gift! You're welcome!"

Isaac couldn't help but smile at him. "You're just lucky I'm not allergic to peanuts or else this would have been useless to me."

"I'm taking that as a 'thank you' so yeah," Stiles finished off and Isaac shook his head, but walked towards him to give each other a handshake. Melissa giggled as her fingers fished through the hat to pick out the remaining names. As Danny's name was called out, the short-haired boy walked to the tree and grabbed a purple bag in a quick motion. Opening the bag, he reached inside and pulled out a large red gummy bear.

"It lights up," Lydia informed him as she was the one who brought the gift. Danny thanked her and quickly went back to where he stood so Melissa could pick out the next name. With a giggle, she realized it was her turn to go up and get a gift of her own. Strolling her way to the tree, the woman gracefully knelt and chose a red bag with green Christmas tissue paper bursting out. Opening it, she took out a penguin pillow.

"Now I have a companion to sleep with tonight," she joked as everyone shared a light-hearted chuckle. "Whose is this?"

The sheriff raised his hand timidly in the air. "It was me; you're welcome."

Melissa nodded in appreciation as she quickly took the hat and pulled out the next name. "Lydia."

The strawberry haired girl confidently got up from her seat on the couch and quickly made her way to the tree. There was only two gifts left, so she didn't mind the lack of choices that were in her sight; it actually made her job easier as her hand reached for the white box with a red lid that had a green box tie on top. As she untied the bow, her fingers lifted the lid and Lydia gasped in delight at what she got.

"Sushi slippers," she held an amused grin while showing everyone the slippers. "It might just be a new fashion trend."

Allison held a coy smile. "With your sense of fashion, it could be."

"Sushi slippers everyone," Stiles screamed as he snapped his fingers together. "We all have saw where the trend started!"

Chris cracked his neck to the side. "Well, there is no need to pick my name out the hat as I'm the last one."

Melissa gestured him to the tree. "It's all yours."

With that, Allison's father walked to the tree and grabbed the remaining present that was underneath the bright Christmas tree. It was a blue box that held a simple silver ribbon on top and the older man opened the lid slowly with his fingers. His blue eyes widen in astonishment as he pulled out a bacon scarf that unfolded itself, dangling in mid-air. Scott was the first to laugh as he saw his gift being held in Chris' hand.

Aiden couldn't help but say, "Looks like Lydia might have some competition in the fashion area."

Stiles played along as he pretended to be a fashion expert. "I know, that scarf is _gorgeous_! It would really bright out the beautiful eyes!"

Lydia threw a pillow at their direction and Chris, being the man he is, proudly wrapped the scarf around his neck. Scott clapped rapidly while throwing in some whistles as the hunter did a spin; the night had ended on a good note with everyone just happy with what they got. The party continued for an hour more before many began to leave as they grew tired. The sleepiness took over their minds as the beds called their names and Melissa understood. She had helped her guests to take home some leftover food (which wasn't much) and quickly cleaned up with the help of her sons.

They had no choice though.

With everything neat and tidy, the three headed upstairs to go to sleep with the Christmas tree still lit up.

* * *

Scott woke up at seven sharp.

It wasn't an alarm clock that rang, nor was it his mother (even though he always would wake her up), but it was himself. It was just something that was a habit that had grown on him ever since he could walk on his own because he was a "big boy". As he stretched his arms, the werewolf yawned quietly as Isaac was sleeping on the other side of the room. Scott eyed him silently with a lazy smile as he watched his chest rise in a smooth rhythm, the peacefulness that was drawn on his creamy face. Scott slipped his feet into his slippers and shuffled his way downstairs to make some breakfast for the two of them. Scratching the back of his head, he made his way to the kitchen and ready to make pancakes.

A knock was heard.

Scott paused as confusion was written on his face. He wondered about why someone would be knocking at his house this early in the morning, but he thought it might be Stiles. Nearing towards the door, his nose picked up a scent that didn't belong to Stiles at all, but to someone different.

Yet someone who was familiar.

Scott opened the door and was face to face with his dad.

The agent had a thick black coat on, his hands covered with black gloves and a navy blue scarf wrapped around his neck. His brown eyes stared heavily at Scott, his son, though he didn't say a word so far. Mr. McCall was bracing himself for the door to be slammed on him as that was what had happened a few months ago when he tried to talk to him.

His attempts on having a conversation with Scott never ended well.

"You're here," Scott blurted out as he broke the silence that had built up between the two men. Mr. McCall shifted from one leg to another and Scott realized how uncomfortable he was. Being that it was Christmas, he decided to do the good thing. Extending the door, he gestured his hand inwards. "Come inside."

His dad hesitantly took a step forward into the house. The same house he used to live in years ago, but it felt different. Yet, it felt homey and warm inside for him; Scott closed the door shut as soon as his dad stepped inside and the werewolf curiously eyed the man from behind. He watched as his dad enter inside the living room and stop.

His brown eyes stared at the tree.

The tree that was lit in colors.

"It looks nice," the agents stated with honesty. He looked over his shoulder to where Scott stood at the door frame. "Did your mother decorated?"

Scott shook his head. "It was Stiles, Isaac and I."

"Isaac…" he hummed as he tried to figure out who that person was. "That boy with the curly hair?"

"Yes."

The man nodded softly. "It looks nice."

Scott sighed as he didn't want to keep up with this useless small talk. "Why are you here?"

The man's shoulders slumped as he was preparing himself for this. He knew his son would ask why he was here and a silly answer would not cut it with the boy; he was smart and clever like his mother, but he held the stubbornness and ability to see-through a person like his father. It was a perfect mixture from the two.

Slowly turning around, he faced his son. "I…I honestly don't know."

"You don't know?" Scott's eyebrow quirk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't know _why_ you're here?"

The man lets out a defeated sigh. "I came to see you. I just wanted to see you again, Scott because in all honesty: I miss you."

"Yeah, because you walking out on not only me," his voice grew cold and harsh, "but mom as well really shows how much you 'miss me'."

"Scott, what I did was a stupid mistake," his dad confessed with truth. He ripped away the gloves in a heated matter and stuffed them inside his pocket. "A very idiotic mistake I did that I wished I never had made in the first place. I was a different man back then, Scott. I was someone who thought their work was important, but I didn't realize the pain I caused you and your mother to go through."

"So all this time you 'realized' your mistake?" Scott became angry as he spat out his statement. "You mean to tell me you realized this all these years? That you never bothered to talk to me, visit me when I was little or even send a Christmas card through the mail? I haven't seen you, but it wasn't any different from when I was little, dad. You were never there for me before and you're not here for me now."

"That's what I'm trying to change!" His dad admitted to him with a high voice, forgetting the others were sleeping. He took a step closer to his son, but the boy took a step back as if he didn't wanted to be approached by him. "Scott…please, I beg of you: I want to be back in your life. I realized how selfish I was, how disgusted of the man I was before. I want to be in your life, to see you grow into a man although it seems my opportunity is slowly fading away…Please, Scott…"

The boy didn't say a word as a tight line was on his mouth.

"Please…please forgive me. I'm sorry that I was a horrible father to you. I'm sorry for not being the best husband to your mom. I'm sorry for every single thing I did! You're the one who keeps me alive and not go insane, but you're also the one that drives me insane as I never know if you would forgive me or not. So please…please forgive me."

Scott took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. "Only the brave know how to forgive…that's what Laurence Sterne partially said, but he's correct. What you done, I'm not sure if it could be forgivable. All the important occasions you missed out, all the times my birthday passed by without you saying a word or being there to watch me blew out my candles; all the times where I was lost and confused and couldn't ask for guidance because _you_ weren't there…"

He paused before continuing. "But the brave forgive and if I want to be the bigger man: I can't hold this grudge any longer. So…I forgive you."

He watched as his dad broke down and carefully walked towards him. His large arms circled around him and Scott realized that he was being pulled into a hug. The embrace was something that was very foreign to Scott as he never had hugged his dad since…well, he wasn't sure when. He believed it was when he was very young, like around three years old. His arms moved slowly on its own, the warm fingers gripping on his father's back as tears quietly fell down his face. He had rested his chin on his dad's shoulder as he allowed all his emotions to flow out like a river.

This was the pain that he never knew he held inside.

The pain of the boy who was hurt and betrayed by his father leaving them.

Isaac and Melissa silently stood by the staircase and she held the boy's wrist; she didn't want him to disrupt this moment between his son and his father, her ex-husband. Seeing him in the flesh sent upsetting vibes to Melissa as the two had unpleasant memories, but there were still some good ones there. As the pulled away, Scott lightly tapped the man's bicep and turned around as he felt the eyes of Isaac and his mother burning behind his head.

Melissa soon approached the two, her arms crossing over her purple shirt as her pajama pants flowed with every step. The mother acknowledged Scott's father with a curt nod and a small smile with him doing the same.

"Why don't I start breakfast," she suggested, but looked at the older man. "Will you be staying or no?"

He shifted his legs. "If you don't mind. I do have some gifts for Scott and Isaac."

"All right, I'll just be in the kitchen," she said before heading outside the living room. Scott gestured Isaac to come in and the tall teenager did. He trusted Scott and treated him as family, a brother from another mother since his actual brother had died too soon. The two boys took a seat on the couch as the agent over towered them as he stood.

He reached inside his large coat pockets. "Considering it is Christmas, I thought it would be rude of me to visit without giving some gifts to you boys, so," he held two small boxes with one being blue and another being green. "I'm sure you'll love these."

He handed Scott he green one and Isaac the blue one. They untied the ribbons that was wrapped around and opened the lid to find a white envelope laid in the middle. The eyed suspiciously together as the envelope felt light to the touch as if nothing was inside. Opening it in unison, their eyes widen as they took out tickets to the U2 concert. Their screams of happiness were loud as they shared their joy with an ecstatic handshake. Scott, literally, jumped from his seat as his hands shook and gave his dad another hug.

"Wait! Does Stiles-"

"Have one?" He finished his sentence and Scott nodded. "I stopped by earlier and gave it to his father. I'm sure you'll get a phone call from him in an hour or so."

Isaac gripped his tickets as if his life depended on it. "This is just…wow and we're even front row!"

"I know!" Scott cheered as he saw the seat number that was printed on his ticket. His brown eyes were bright like a child as he stared at his dad. "I just…I can't…thank you!"

"Does this mean we could try to bond together one day?" His dad asked as he shoved his gloves back inside. "I know how much I missed throughout your life and I just want to make it up. Whatever it is you want to do, I'll make sure to be there."

Scott thought about it and then an idea formed inside his head. "You can help a few friends and I practice before lacrosse season begins. Coach Finstock goes crazy, especially since we won major games."

The agent nodded with a soft grin. "It's a deal."

Melissa's voice soon echoed throughout the house as she announced the breakfast was ready. Isaac immediately rushed towards the kitchen like a cheetah and Scott's dad soon followed, but stopped as Scott wasn't coming. The teenager said he would be there in a second as he needed to check something and his dad simply walked away.

Scott then turned his head to face the Christmas tree that was still lit. His fingers lingered on each green pine needle and brushed against the ornaments that decorated the tree. He remembered how the gifts that were underneath gave everyone such needed relaxation and joy after all the death and despair that had happened these past few months in Beacon Hills. Even though Scott's father would be the only one in the dark, Scott would tell him when the time is right.

Stepping back, he could see the kid that was himself kneeling as he unwrapped many gifts that were for him. He could see the innocent eyes that beamed with delight at his parents and the two sitting on the couch with soft smiles. He could see the time when it was just only his mother, but she still managed to pull through and make Christmas a blissful time for him as he was just young. He could see the time when Stiles came over with his father and the two of them opened up presents; it was the same year his mother had just passed away and Melissa wanted to bring comfort for Stiles because he didn't want the boy to suffer in sadness.

The sheriff greatly appreciated what Scott's mother had done.

And he could still remember the time that him, Stiles and Isaac went to go get the tree. The times when they argued before settling on this one. The time when they came back and decorated on their own so his mother would come home to a special surprise. The time when his friends and family gathered all together in this house to celebrate last night and brought laughter.

Now…it brought his dad once again into his life and with Deaton's wise advice, Scott had forgiven him although his dad would still have to earn back his trust with hard work. It was this tree that brought everything together and this tree that had created new memories for Scott to grow old with.

It was the tree of happiness.

* * *

**That's the finally chapter! Sorry again for being a tad late. This time of year is busy and I wanted to spend time with my family and friends so yeah…I hoped you enjoyed short Christmas story and thank you for all the reviews, alert and favorites. I really appreciate them all ^_^! **

**I'll see you all again after the premiere of Teen Wolf the winter season. Until next time...**

_-__**WhatTheCensoredXD **_


End file.
